


La bromance de Google

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bromance, Clumsiness, Gen, One-Sided Love, Tsunderes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wikipédia aimerait devenir Mme Google, mais ce dernier est totalement absorbé par son amitié fusionnelle avec Le Petit Robert, modeste mais humble petit éditeur de dictionnaire français.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bromance de Google

Wiki, dans sa longue robe de soirée blanches aux reflets grisés, effleura le W que formait son décolleté afin d'attirer le regard de Google, un charmant jeune homme à la tenue certes extravagante et colorée, mais possédant de nombreuses plateformes, ainsi qu'un dispositif d'informations des plus perfectionné.  
\- Google, mon cher ami, susurra Wiki en plongeant son regard gris dans celui de son camarade. Une alliance entre nos deux sociétés seraient hautement profitables.  
Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il leva le bras et interpella quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.  
\- Petit Robert ! Wouhou, par ici !!  
Wiki pinça les lèvres; ce garçon n'avait décidément aucune éducation...

 

Dans sa joie de rencontrer son ami Google, le petit Robert bouscula quelqu'un.  
Une belle rousse en robe rouge se retourna vivement, ses longs cheveux bouclés fouettant la figure du petit Robert.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? J'ai failli renverser mon ve...oh, c'est vous Robert ?, déclara-t-elle froidement.  
Le petit Robert se crispa et desserra légèrement son col, détendant un peu sa cravate rouge. Il était secrètement un peu amoureux de la jeune femme qu'il venait par mégarde de heurter.  
\- Larousse, quelle bonne surprise...  
Elle le jaugea d'un œil critique, avec une moue ouvertement méprisante.  
\- C'est votre plus beau costume ?  
Le petit Robert lissa nerveusement le devant de sa veste bleue.  
\- Heu...  
\- Hi ! Larousse, vous avez pu venir !!!, intervînt Google en prenant le bras de son ami, souriant. C'est chouette de vous voir, tous...  
Les narines de Larousse palpitèrent, et elle s'éloigna avec son verre de vin, les joues rosissantes.  
Décidément, elle était très nulle pour discuter avec la personne qu'elle aimait...

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que se basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
